ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Markov Station
Markov Station Formerly known as Moscow Metro and Markov Station, now known as METRO is featured in the Conquest Mode . There are five points on the map. The map has two distinctive ends (Alpha and Echo) with a symmetrical midpoint (Charlie). Each team starts out one point away from Charlie - the central point. Map Features Mtero is a very linear Map. There are, unlike at other maps, not many ways to flank the opponent. There are mostly 2 ways that come together most of the time. Although there are some separate ways like the train, that can only be entered at two entrances, these are not a good opportunity to really flank the opponent most of the time. The Map mostly features long ranges. There are cqc situations, too, but the range dominates the map. Plus, there are little covers in the middle of the way. Most of the time the only covers will be on the left and right of the different routes. Tactics Because of the long ranges Snipers can be very effective in Markov Station. Be it for covering paths or giving suppression fire, Sniper can do a good job not only eliminate opponents but also stop them from pushing. One Sniper can easily cover the whole left side when Spawning at B-spot whilst sitting at the left stairs and aim for the rails. Same goes for the middle of the hallway at C-Spot as well as the right side. This side however is a little smaller so it's easier for the enemy to avoid sniper fire. It's important to communicate with the team to work effective here. Because of the opportunity for snipers, and the lack of diversity of positions it often comes to sniper hardscope battles. Of course it can be important to eliminate an opponent sniper, but you should always keep in mind to not neglect the support for your team over that. If you prefer playing with Recon and MP, you'll have to search for gaps in the opponents line. Sneaking through will be hard even with cloak, since you have to go long ways in a line and are nearly unprotected and away from cover if you get detected. Once you find a gap you can easily get behind the enemies frontline and wipe out a whole flank of them. This can be used to rush forward and take down the rest of the frontline. As for Assaults and Specialists, pushing can be hard if there are enemy snipers. You should move only when not in hardscope and push as far as possible. It's important to split up and push on both sides uniformly. This prevents getting flanked very good, since there are not many ways for the opponent to go. If one flank falls or gets weakened, it should be reinforced as soon as possible. The choice of devices should depend on the ways you want to go. Open field areas like the rails support Heat as well as Aegis to push through while closed quarters favor Blackout and small passages such as the train are ideal for Blitz. Screen Shots Overhead View Images Markov_Match_Load_mini.png Category:Game Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Maps Category:Markhov Station Category:Specialist Class